


【假面骑士剑/剑始】夏日终曲

by DasKopfkino



Series: 来打相关 [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasKopfkino/pseuds/DasKopfkino
Relationships: 剑始
Series: 来打相关 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831654
Kudos: 1





	【假面骑士剑/剑始】夏日终曲

视线被一张猛然放大的脸占满。

相川始微笑起来，凑过去吻年下的爱人的嘴唇。

——这是他们的初次交合。

虽然谁也弄不清楚，为什么清醒过来的时候，会落到如今的这般田地。但毫无疑问的是，此刻两个人的脑袋中，都充斥着滚烫得足以烧化人的情欲。

剑崎一真如同一只大型犬一般，将毛绒绒的脑袋深深埋进相川始的颈窝，安心地嗅着久违的熟悉的咖啡味。

他微长的发尾扫过相川始的脸颊，带来一丝似有若无的痕痒。

相川始抬起手来想要推拒，可面前的人无辜地看向他，眼神仿佛某种天真的稚子和幼兽，这让相川始败下阵来，只能主动选择握手言和。

他放任自己陷入剑崎收紧手臂的用力怀抱中，感受着左腔心脏猛烈的跳动。于是他吮吸着对方脖颈上的一小块皮肤，再用利齿轻轻啃咬着，留下浅浅的啮痕。

剑崎用上了某种生物与生俱来的本能，凑过来不住地亲吻着他的嘴唇。

夏日的温度尚未完全消散，方才下过雨的午后连天气都阴沉沉的。

两个人的性器都硬得发烫，却偏偏像是不怕热似的，不服输般抵在一处，不知道从哪里来的液体，让室内的空气都变得潮湿黏腻。

情欲的味道在昏暗的房间当中发酵。

相川始的手简直要无处安放，只能找到个最舒服的姿势，将双臂环上剑崎的脖间，那带着些就连他自己都察觉不到的亲密，他早已忘却当初那个最为厌恶身体碰触的人是谁了。

剑崎一真一边啄吻着他的嘴唇，发出令人羞赧的水声，一边将手向下探去，解开牛仔裤碍事的纽扣，隔着那层轻薄的布料，不住地套弄揉捏着相川始的性器，那让相川始发出一种哭泣般的喘息。

等到回过神来的时候，他甚至都不敢相信，这是经由自己的嘴唇发出的声音。

这具人类的躯体似乎有着出人意料的敏感，哪怕是轻微的触碰和抚摸，都让他想要不住地颤抖。

尽管相川始曾经阅读过此类的书籍，但他从来没有想过，等到这些看似单调的手段，运用到自己的身躯上时，会给予自己如此灭顶的快感。

他下意识地用性器摩挲着剑崎滚烫的掌心，那像是某种无声的催促和恳求。

——他想要更多。

而剑崎却以一种近乎折磨人的速度，缓缓地剥开相川始身上那层碍事的布料。两人同样滚烫的皮肤相撞，如同触电一般反馈到大脑中枢，让他们同时发出满足的叹息。

于是剑崎亲昵地向相川始索吻，像是撒娇般讨要着某种礼物，相川始温柔但无奈地蹭着他的脸颊，却迎合着剑崎的需求，轻轻地唤着他的名字：

“剑崎。”  
“剑崎。”  
“剑崎。”

那听起来遥远而模糊，如同来自梦中一般。

剑崎像是受到某种鼓舞似的，再次俯下身去，用嘴唇吻住相川始的性器，将滚烫坚硬的柱体包裹在自己的口腔中，无师自通地照顾着相川始的每一个敏感点。

他的另一只手也完全没有闲着，而是顺着对方紧实圆润的臀部，轻轻地抚摸着会阴处收紧的皮肤。

相川始感觉自己的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，似乎是在叫嚣着让他做点什么，可他却手足无措，只是遵从着自己的本能，发出挠人的呻吟。

那根名为理智的弦，早就已经断掉了，强烈的快感将他整个淹没，而身体深处更是倏尔传来一股陌生的热潮，慌张地寻找着某个出口。

相川始猛然瞪大瞳孔，朦朦胧胧地意识到那是什么，他眼角泛出微微的红，用力地推拒着剑崎的身体，想要让他放开自己的性器。

而顺着性器顶端的小孔，一股乳白色的黏稠热体缓缓射出。

剑崎一真看起来却并不怎么在乎，如果不是因为还含着性器，他的脸上都要兴高采烈起来了。因为不管相川始给予的任何东西，他都会选择全盘接受。

他端详着身下久未谋面的爱人，脸上露出餍足的微笑。随即借着相川始射出来的残余液体，将一根手指伸进后穴，一一抚平肠壁干涩的褶皱。

相川始的手指在身体两边徒劳地抓挠着，似是不知道该往哪里放才好，于是剑崎握住他的一根手指，和自己的那根一起，缓缓地引导进那个久未被人开拓过的出口。

相川始险些被这一过激的举动吓到，他如同受惊炸毛的猫一般，弓起自己的背脊，试图逃离剑崎的桎梏，可此时此刻浸泡在情欲中的身体，却无法抵御住剑崎的力气。

剑崎放弃了安慰他的性器，爬上来安抚地亲吻着他的嘴唇，但仍然强势温柔地用瘦削骨感的手指，带着相川始的手指，在后穴共同扩张着，直到触碰到某个敏感点。

相川始陡然一动，呼吸声乱了一拍，原先想要抵抗的记忆就此断片，无比强烈的快感，让他的脑袋变得一片空白。

剑崎见状加倍地刺激着那个地方来，直到相川始终于压抑不住自己的喘息，发出迥异于平常的声音：

“剑、剑崎，别碰那里。”

然而，在剑崎作势准备抽出时，他温暖潮湿的肠壁，却做出了和主人截然不同的举动，饥渴地包裹着二人的手指，开始有节奏地收缩着，而相川始不住地晃动着，想要渴求更多。

于是剑崎放入了第三根手指，渐渐攀升的快感罔顾着相川始的意志，他像个被迫摊开脆弱点的刺猬似的，忍不住想要蜷缩起身体来。

但剑崎却温柔地捏开他紧握的掌心，轻轻舔舐着指甲压出的痕迹，这让相川始从恐惧中平静下来，抬起头凝视剑崎的眼睛。

——那里有他能看懂的某种深不见底的东西。

于是相川始主动抬起膝弯，将自己最脆弱的地方，展现在对方面前。

剑崎的性器早已硬得发烫，他感念地亲吻着相川始的额头，继而坚定地将性器推入相川始的甬道。

剑崎温柔地摩挲着对方的身体。从额头到眼角、从嘴唇到喉结、从乳头到小腹，像是想要把眼前的一切牢牢记住在脑海中。

他露出让相川始分外怀念的笑容：“始。”

相川始感应到他的急切，伸出手来用力地回抱他。两个人的身上都带着黏糊糊的汗水，但是谁也没说，这样是错的。

他们像是被丢进了沸水中，一同感受着灭顶的灼热。

但，痛苦是一起的，快乐也是一起的，他们不怕。


End file.
